Adventures of Avengers
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: -May Contain Ships!- What happens when our heroes are behind the walls of Stark Towers and/or S.H.I.E.L.D? ...Insanity of course! This is a series of one shots that dip into what goes on when our heroes AREN'T saving lives...sometimes even when they do!
1. The Cap Never Got His Hit In

_****__**My oh my how long it's been...Don't ask me why, but I was in a rut and had no need to write XD (Good rut, not a bad one)  
**_

_**Well...finally, something has hit!  
**_

_**I'm at 38 stories on this lovely website and I've decided..it's time to get to 40!  
**_

_**What best way to do that than make a fic for two awesome movies!  
**_

_**UP FIRST...AVENGERS!  
**_

_****__**((BTW, I am a Marvel Movie Nerd..I know nothing of the comics! (I know tid bits..but not enough to claim myself as a comic book nerd) So this is pure Movieverse!))**_

_**((Incoming Fangirliness...3.2.1. OMFG WAS THAT MOVIE NOT AMAZING! BEST DAMN SUPERHERO MOVIE EVER! JOSS, YOU'RE A GOD!)) **_

_**HAWKEYE 3 **_

_**HAWKWIDOW!**_

_**IRON MAN!**_

_**TONY/BRUCE BROMANCE!  
**_

_**STONY TENSION!**_

_**  
**_

_**((I'd say more, but I don't want to spoil...*wipes tears*))  
**_

_**Anywho...This isn't going to be a story, it's going to be a series of one shots!  
**_

_**Up first...Steve and Tony! (Sorry, no slash!)  
**_

_**FYI-MINOR spoilers for the movie ((YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!))  
**_

**Avengers**

**The Cap never got his hit in...So Tony decided to let him swing**

Weeks had passed since the Loki incident and from standing high over the city in the renewed Stark tower, Steve could still see people were struggling. It was expected of course...no one gets over something that horrific in just a few days...or weeks for that matter.

...He knew he hadn't...

His heart was still aching for the people they had lost on the helicarrier and in the city...Evidence of that was gripped tight in his hands, still covered in blood. _"They're vintage!" _His reply to that happy voice had been of raised brows and wonder. He never thought he'd be finding fans of him still around. Nor did he think he'd have lost them so fast...

What hurt the most though was the fact that that was what the team needed to pull together and fight...he just wished they'd have gotten it together sooner.

**"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark has returned."**

Steve looked up at the sudden warning of JARVIS and his gaze caught the slowly coming apart Iron Man. Typical smirk on his face and strut in his walk. Steve always wondered if he carried himself like that all the time, or if it was just for show.

...Now, he got his answer.

**"Mr. Rogers is here sir, I'm afraid Ms. Potts was called in for a meeting...and the others went out for lunch. Courtesy of Mr. Fury."**

Steve stood tall as Tony stepped onto the balcony over head. They didn't share any greeting glances, but Steve knew he was in for a load of sarcasm and random nonsense he wouldn't get until explained later...

"Star spangled banner!" _"...And so it begins..."_

"I'm glad you're here..." _"..Wait, that's not right."_

Steve watched with a raised brow as Tony took the stairs two at a time and then came to an erupt stop at the bottom. His eyes were suddenly somewhere far...the kind of far Steve came to learn as the far of a quick thinking man. He opened his mouth to question, but Tony quickly raised his gaze as his eyes returned to the bright ones Steve had been all to familiar with. He pointed past him with a soft, almost nervous smirk on his face. His voice came out soft, in a worried tone. "Uh...step more this way..." Steve glanced back, then without a word, took a large step forward. When the soldier settled, the smirk became Tony's and he continued his journey and came to a familiar stop at his bar.

"...As I was saying...I'm glad you're here." His voice was back to normal as a quick hand reached for the nearest glass. Clink. "I've been meaning to tell you something..." The second hand snatched up the nearest, most expensive liquor. "Actually..." Tony shrugged, almost rolling his eyes. "If ya want to get technical...I've been meaning to ASK you something..." Pop! "But..with the world ending and all.." Tony quickly discarded the cork and tilted the bottle with a soft laugh. Glug, glug, glug. Steve watched the glass quickly fill and he held back a roll of his eyes as the laugh was basically saying "It was never ending, we totally had it!". Clink, Clink. Ice soon finished the mixture and a bruised hand raised the glass as Tony slowly made his way around the bar. "I never got around to it..." He stopped his walk and came to rest back against the front of the bar. With a click of his tongue, he raised the glass to his lips and took a quick drink.

Steve continued to watch in silence, amused as to what Tony was trying to get at...but when he realized Tony was done talking and to busy with his drink. He took another large step towards the man and studied him carefully. "Stark..." He stopped, a foot left between the men. "Are you...apologizing?"

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Tony let out a fit of laughter that would have been occupied with liquor if he hadn't already chugged it down. "Apologizing!" As he covered his mouth, he bent over to laugh like he had just heard the best joke in the world. Steve only rolled his eyes. "Oh..ha-ha..Ooooh, you're funny Rogers!"

...He shouldn't have expected that from a man like Tony...

About to turn and leave the man to his pointless and probably already drunk ramblings, he was stopped as Tony stood tall and took him by the upper arm tightly. As he met his gaze, Tony cleared his throat and fell into a state of serious business. With one hand held tight on his arm, Steve noticed the other grabbing blindly at the bar.

When it found it's target, it brought forward the bottle of liquor. Tony brought it to his lips..but didn't drink. His eyes stared hard into Steve's. "...Still want to hit me?" Before Steve could answer or even question, Tony quickly threw his head back and took in all the liquor he could.

Steve knowing how easily it could take down the "great" Iron Man, quickly reached forward and smacked the bottle away.

Both men eyed it as the bottle fell, already shattered before it hit the ground. Steve pulled his hand down turning away some. He eyed his hand in shock as he flexed it softly, taken back by his reaction. Meanwhile Tony almost seemed to be wanting to cry as the liquid quickly spread across the floor.

He only sighed though. "You missed..." "I wasn't..."

Tony quickly threw up his hand and shook his finger in Steve's face, a fight set in his eyes. "No, listen here star spangled hero!" "_At least I'm not a banner anymore..." _"You and I BOTH know we still have some unfinished business and we BOTH know that it involves bloodied knuckles!" Steve eyed his companion as he shook his head and threw his hands around like he often did. "..That explosion threw off the mojo of what could have been a great work out!...but, that's all said and done now." He quickly stepped aside and motioned Steve forward with both hands. He moved around him, now placing Steve before the bar, and himself before the open floor. "Come on...let's do a little role play!"

Steve tilted his head back some, amusement in his eyes as he eyed Tony's fighting stance as he swayed a little. He wasn't sure if it was the bombard of liquor or Tony's ability not to keep still.

"We're back on the helicarrier...tension is in the air!" He sniffed hard, eyes shifting around the room. They quickly returned to Steve. "Smells great don't it!" He threw his hands out just as he had done when presenting Jericho. He then wiggled his fingers laughing softly. "...A little of my buddy Bruce on the side, some Blondie on the other." He laughed, then let his hands drop suddenly standing tall. He looked almost lost "..But wait!" He stepped forward, closing the distance between the two. His fighting face returned. "That's right...we were MUCH closer!"

"Stark.." "THAT'S genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist to you!"

The face he had gave back when Steve called him nothing, was right back on his face. Tony was back on the helicarrier, ready for tension to snap! "...Come on...tell me to get the suit on." He looked over Steve with a smug look on his face. This nonsense had been just that as soon Tony walked through the door, but as time went on and Tony got poison settled in his veins. Steve was beginning to see the seriousness behind all this.

This was Tony's way to apologize...to cope...

It's the only way he'd get by, without saying a single normal word.

With no end in sight, and no real apology on the horizon. Steve took this as the last straw. He got into the stance he took when throwing punches at his punching bags. Seeing this, Tony formed his hands into fists and got ready for the assault. "Remember, I ain't afraid to hit an old man!"

"**Incoming call sir!" **The warning was like a bell to Steve. It was the explosion that had thrown the men to the ground and had been the start of a long war ahead. A fist was swung and then there was darkness.

-**Stony-**

"Wait a minute! So he..." _"Is that laughter in your tone Legolas?"_

"Yes.." _"He sounds like HE was the one who got hit!"_

"Tony Stark!" _"Alright, that's my wake up call!"_

Slowly he gripped the ground beneath him, but then stopped feeling sheets instead of marble. _"Was I hit THAT hard?"_

"Tony! Open your eyes, NOW!"

He cautiously followed the command and peaked out between half closed eyes.

When his vision cleared he was greeted by the few faces of his team.

At both sides stood Bruce, Steve, Clint and Pepper. Bruce had the look of concern, yet, knowing in his eyes. Steve looked like a kick puppy, it almost made Tony burst out in laughter. Clint was solid as stone but his eyes were curious.

Then there was Pepper...She had the Pepper kind of look.

"I'm only going to ask once..and for once..PLEASE just tell me the truth." Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Pepper quickly covered it. "..No, bad idea.." Quickly she pointed across the bed at Bruce. "You're the most reliable. Please...enlighten me..."

Bruce looked like a deer in the headlights. Never one for confrontation or really ever taking sides. He gave a soft smile and shrug. "From what...Steve's told me. It was just a misstep.." He nodded to Tony who was giving him the most confused look ever. "And the knot on the head doesn't lie..." He waved his hand to Steve with a chuckle. "...Nor does the witness."

Pepper quickly took her gaze to Steve who stood at the ready, like the soldier he was. "It's as he says ma'am, just a misstep!" Tony blinked as Pepper gave a nod with a sigh. She put both her hands over her face as if to cry.

"He seems lost..can someone tell him already?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at Clint who had spoken those words. He wasn't much for talking unless it was to Natasha...so it was surprising to hear him..hell, it was more surprising to see him! ...Even though he lived here, he wasn't much for sticking around.

Sadly...those were his only words for the day...

Sick of the skipping around and getting nowhere, Tony pushed himself into a sitting position. "Okay! ..I'm done playing around.." He eyed his team members and then sighed stopping his gaze on Steve who stiffened. "...You really hit me...didn't you?"

The reply he got wasn't what he expected and it left him speechless.

Steve had shook his head no.

Before Tony could say anymore, Pepper placed her hands softly on his face and made him face her. "It's no wonder you don't remember anything..." She had a mix of anger and worry in her eyes as she rubbed his temple softly. "You drank yourself under the table in two gulps...then took a clumsy step that dropped you RIGHT on your head..."

Tony was dumbfounded...

As Pepper's fingers left his temple, he replaced his own there. Fingers met a wrapped large bump and it all came together.

**-Stony-**

_ Steve's body jerked at the sudden interruption of JARVIS. Seeing the sudden jerk, Tony chose to side step to avoid what he thought was an oncoming fist. Sure he was giving Steve what he wanted, but it wasn't going to be easy! As he did, his foot met a shard of glass and with how polished the floor was, Tony found himself slipping and then falling. _

Coming back to the present, Tony found Clint throwing a chunk of glass onto his lap just before slipping from the room. Without a word, he picked it up and examined it. As he did, he smirked catching a deformed figure on the other side. The others had left Tony to his thoughts, but sitting like a puppy still was Steve. _"...I give this one to you soldier boy!"_

_**And there you have it! My first Avengers chapter! **_

_**The idea came from obviously..what could have been on the helicarrier if Hawkeye didn't go and BLOW it up! (I just wanted ONE punch! That slap Tony gave wasn't enough XD) **_

_**Anywho...How was it?(Do tell...Although I'm scared of what people will think...) **_

_**...****How were the characters?... **_

_**Was Steve a good enough goodie goodie soldier? **_

_**How bout Hawkeye? (As stated above, I only know things of the movie so to me he's a cold silent person, but ALSO..I've taken some things from other fics (He's quite sarcastic and cocky it seems) but don't expect to see much of that. **_

_**How bout my teddy bear Hulk! The way I see him, he's shy and quiet around the others ((BTW, Ruffalo is now forever my Hulk((Ed was my fave, but now, he's replaced)) **_

_**I feel I did Pepper good cause I live vicariously through her XD  
**_

_**Last but not least, The great Tony Stark! ..I feel I did him best cause I'm such a HUGE GINORMOUS (Can't even put enough emphasis on those words...) fan of RDJ and Tony Stark (I've watched I.M more then a person should along with countless other movies AND while watching the Avengers (TWICE) I couldn't help but catch and watch all his quirks and mannerisms) Also...I role play as Robert Downey Jr... (Long, sad, funny story...XD)  
**_

_**ALSO! Did anyone like the fear I gave to Tony about windows? (I figured since he was thrown through a window he should be scared of being near, or anyone else near for that matter or clatter! (You aren't a hero unless you've gotta weakness! No ones invincible!)  
**_

_**Catch anything else..feel free to drop it in the review. MUCH APPRECIATED!  
**_

_**Next chapter is going to be a HawkWidow chapter!  
**_

_**LATER!  
**_


	2. He'll Wake Long Enough

_**Between Facebook, recently joining Tumblr and having a Jeremy Renner marathon...I didn't think I'd EVER finish this chapter, but, here it is FINALLY!  
**_

_**This is HawkWidow! 3 (MY FAVE NON-GAY SHIP((I know, I'm scared too))  
**_

_**So, you might say this takes place after Tasha knocks the shit out of Clint and right before the two have that heartwarming talk :D  
**_

_**BTW! Thanks for the alerts and reviews. THEY MEAN SO MUCH!  
**_

_**MINOR SPOILERS!  
**_

**_ENJOY!_  
**

**Avengers**

**He'll wake long enough to see his good work...and when he screams...**

Green eyes shot open as the harsh words faded away with the repeating nightmare. When the words were first spoken, she had only shown "fear" and a "broken" assassin to lure out the truth that Loki was hiding. In all honesty though, those words hurt more than any wound she had ever received through her work. Her sobbing hadn't been faked. Straightening from her resting position in the chair beside the bed, her gaze fell on the still form of her partner laying before her.

After she heard the news about Phil, she quickly rushed after the agents who were left to drag Clint away. They had almost taken him to a holding cell, but Natasha quickly changed their minds with her famous fearful glare. Without a word, they took him to the infirmary, but they still chose to strap him down like a prisoner.

As soon as they left, Natasha slammed and locked the door.

It had only been a few minutes but seeing him so motionless made it feel much longer. She knew that second hit wasn't necessary, but it was either that or continue fighting a fight she never dreamed she'd have to. A few more minutes slowly passed, then the eyes of the assassin saw slight movement in the fingers of the marksman. Her lips twitched as she fought back a smile, but her eyes spilled the truth of happiness.

Nearly hopping to her feet, Natasha took the marksman's hand. She gripped it softly as she leaned forward, putting herself eye to eye with the man. When he'd wake, she'd be the first one he'd see. "...Barton...?" He made no sound, but the return grip was reply enough for her. She let a small smile show as she softly ran her fingers through the man's hair.

"Open your eyes..."

As she spoke, tears fought at her eyes.

"...Please..."

The same tears only Loki was able to bring out.

**-HawkWidow-**

"You...cried, didn't you?"

His voice was hoarse and soft, but it made Natasha smile even more to hear her friend's voice again. The question seemed wrong though. She lowered her hand to his face and rubbed her thumb softly across his cheek. Clint was still in between conscious and unconscious, his eyes twitching softly as he became aware.

"...Funny..."

When his eyes finally opened, Natasha quickly pulled back seeing frosted blues.

It shouldn't have shocked her as much as it did, but a part of her had hoped that that hit to the head would have knocked some sense into the man. She also should have figured it wouldn't have gone so easily.

Regaining herself, she quickly tightened her grip on his hand, determination fueling her mind. "Barton!"

He glanced over her hand with a raised brow and a small smirk came to his face. It was a cold one...one that took Natasha back to the holding cell with Loki. "...Those threats..." _"This is a child's prayer, pathetic."_ He shrugged chuckling softly, slowly running his gaze up her arm. "...Nothing, and yet..." _"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers." _As he tried sitting himself up, he was stopped by the straps holding him down. The smirk grew as he pulled at them, thinking if he should break free or play along. His hand was tight around Natasha's. _"But they are part of you and they will never go away."_

Natasha opened her mouth to speak but Clint broke out into a fit of laughter. As he laughed he stomped his feet hard on the bed and jerked back on the straps. Muscles and veins struggling hard at the attempt. Natasha couldn't tell if it was him fighting the control Loki still had, or if it was Loki fighting to take back his pawn.

Either way, he wouldn't leave this room...not until cured.

**-HawkWidow-**

Natasha tightened her grip. "Barton...I need you to listen to me!" She leaned closer, ignoring the squirming and laughter. "You can stop this..." She winced at the grip Clint kept on her hand, but she didn't care. It was proof that this wasn't just a dream. Fear thrown aside, she reached forward and took Clint's face in her hand once more. "Calm down...listen..." Clint jerked his head to the side, biting his lip as he fought more oncoming laughter. Quickly Natasha pulled his gaze back to her. "...Listen to me!" She softly smiled, petting his face once more. "Just...look at me...and do, NOTHING else..."

He did just that, and Natasha couldn't help but let out a relieved smile.

...She wasn't relieved though.

A master negotiator no matter who it came to. Be it master spy or a man who had nothing to live for, thus gave nothing. She had the ability to ALWAYS get what she wanted.

_ "A lovely lady with a snake's tongue." _Phil had often called her that when he read through her reports. Now was different though, for she couldn't get a single word out without it being a repeated one or of her begging.

She was speechless...

Catching the loss in her eyes, his body loosened as he narrowed his eyes. There was silence between them...and Natasha felt hope. Suddenly, Clint jerked forward, pulling HARD on the straps. His eyes and body held all the feelings he carried when ever it came to a death riddled mission. "I won't touch Barton! Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear!" His words were spoken with venom! Natasha felt she was staring back in fear at Loki once more. She was with him, not Clint.

Just as fast as Clint tensed, his body loosened once more and he dropped back onto the bed so suddenly. His head fell back onto the pillow as he let out a cry. Loki's control was finally slipping and Clint could finally fight back.

Being alone, Natasha wasn't afraid to let emotion cover her face. Her eyes watered as she watched Clint squirm before her...groaning in pain. Tightening her grip hard enough to turn her knuckles white, she let a tear fall.

A tear of fear, sadness, and happiness.

_**There ya have it! Some beautiful HawkWidow.**_

_**This idea came to me in a dream. It was very short and consisted of Clint yelling at Tasha, repeating the whole "I won't touch Barton!" line. **_

_**...Was quite traumatic...yet awesome. (I FREAKIN LOVE/FEAR THAT LINE!)  
**_

_**So...if anyone is Ooc that's why...  
**_

_**How was it? Review and keep a look out for Chapter 3  
**_


	3. Assassins At The Carnival

_**THIS CHAPTER, OMG! ..I was such a procrastinator, so that is why this has been away for SOOO LONG!  
...I'd like to blame Facebook and Tumblr...  
**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**It's a little dark..but I think this is Disney compared to other things I've read o.0  
**_

_**ENJOY!  
**_

**Avengers**

**Assassins At The Carnival**

"Sorry for cutting your vacation short, but this couldn't wait..." Natasha and Clint watched Nick Fury as he paced back and fourth in front of the table between them. Clint was standing with his hands grasped behind him. While Natasha sat before him, ready to pounce at any given command. "A few Agents went out on recon and have yet to return... We lost communications half an hour ago. All we know is it all happens in this area!" Stopping his pacing, Nick faced a screen which quickly came to life as he jabbed his finger down, revealing a marked area...

**-HawkWidow-**

Leaves rustled and scrapped across the concrete ground as a light breeze blew through the pitch black area. As they continued along, leather heels took over their empty spaces. Carefully, maneuvering and avoiding them to keep the breeze the only sound to be heard. The breeze wasn't the only sound though...but only two people knew that.

"Anything yet?" While Natasha was the wind dancer...

"There's a motion censored light two feet ahead of you..." Clint was her eyes and manipulator...

She'd breathe when mother nature chose to and he'd inform her where to take her fill.

Although she was blind, with Hawkeye as her eyes she knew exactly how and where to step, even if the command was silent. This was the best thing about their partnership, they never forgot the dance. "Shall we get started then?"

A smirk came over Clint's lips as he placed his night vision scope down and brought up his trusty bow. "...After you."

Natasha quickened her pace as she grabbed at her wrist and twisted. With a click, her bracelet came to life and she did the same on the other side. For a few seconds, the only light was a blue glow. Suddenly that was over taken by the bright light over head.

One light flicked on, then another and another. Soon the whole area was lit and both Natasha and Clint found themselves blinking in confusion at..._"A Carnival?..." _

_ Nick looked to Clint who eyed the area with a raised brow. "Yes, a carnival..." As the two shared a look, they didn't notice the look on Natasha's face. _

A look of terror took over her eyes as she scanned the area quickly, it was the same look she had when first faced with the Hulk.

_"It's weird I know... but that's why I'm sending you two in." _

Natasha's stance was the same but her shaking hands gave fear away.

_ Nick faced the two as he pointed at Natasha. "Romanov will bring out the enemy..." His finger raised up to Clint. "While you finish them off..." He lowered his hands to rest on the table and he leaned forward, eying the two with a stern look. "...I know we've already lost some of our men, but I also know it __**ends. **__**HERE**__..."_

Natasha stood stiff as her eyes scanned the area quickly, visions flashing fast before her. Blood covered a carousal to her left and a mascot lay decapitated with blood running from it's neck to her right. In it's hand was a stuffed doll clutched tightly, on it's face soaked a speck of blood.

"Look al..." _"I've found one, I've found one!" Natasha followed with her eyes as a little girl rushed on by. Her green eyes shining brightly in the carnival lights._ She soon vanished as a man crashed to the ground in her place, an arrow protruding from his chest. "They took the ba.." _"It's firework time!" Natasha blinked seeing the girl was back, but now on the shoulders of a man. The two stood in a crowd of people who had their eyes on the sky. As Natasha watched, she felt her feet begin to move forward. Her hands followed without command, taking a knife from the sheath at her thigh. Her eyes bare into the man before her, just like they did when she found her targets._

"Hey! Tas..." _"Ha! Ha! It's almost time!" The lights around the carnival were starting to dim as Natasha drew closer and closer to the man. As the area grew darker, Natasha drew quicker! Just as she came within arms reach…_An explosion knocked her to the ground.

"Damn it..." With the blurring vision, Clint was the last thing Natasha had seen. "Natasha!" ...Before blacking out.

**-HawkWidow-**

Clint stepped quietly into the infirmary and his gaze instantly fell to his motionless partner. She had cuts and bruises riddling her face, but other than that, she looked as if she was just taking a nap. Stepping with silent steps, Clint soon stopped at the bed's side and softly placed his hand over the assassin's. _"_...Tasha?" His voice was whispered...his voice meant to only be heard by her.

As if speaking a word that broke a spell, Natasha softly began to shift in the bed...her eyes then slowly opened. The partners shared a look. Leaning closer, Clint took both her hands tightly, leaving no space between them. "Where are we Tasha?..."

Her face beamed as she smiled brightly! "A carnival! ...You're standing there, screaming. Lost!" Her eyes were distant as she giggled happily. As Clint studied her, he could see she wasn't laying in a infirmary.

He put their faces closer as he brought her hands to his lips. "Help me Tasha..Help me.." He let out a forced laugh as he smiled with her, playing along with her mind. "...Just like that?" The look on her face broke Clint's heart. ...She hadn't been happier...

**-HawkWidow-**

"There was..a mission." Steve eyed a folder laying before him on the observation table. In front of that, Nick stood with his hands gripped behind his back. He was standing the same way he had been when he had spoke with Steve and Tony about Phil. "...A mission that wasn't SHIELD's...It was one, she preferred to keep in the dark." Nick shifted as he straightened up. He kept his gaze away from Steve's, as if ashamed to be having this conversation. "We got a hold of the files though..." He slowly shook his head, working in his mind what to say next. "It involved a..."

"Carnival?" Steve had been observing the top file carefully and out of all thing he had read, Carnival stood out the most. At the question in his voice, Nick finally faced him, giving a soft nod.

"Her target had been pinned down at a Carnival..." Nick slowly began to make his way over to Steve. Eye glued to the file. "...It was her last chance to catch him before he vanished from the face of the Earth again." Stopping at Steve's side, Nick sighed softly. "It was a success..but there were casualties..." Hearing this, Steve straightened and took the file in his hands.

_Just as Natasha came within arms reach...something caught the man's attention and he turned. As the little girl observed the fireworks bursting above her, the man found himself facing Natasha. Catching a glimpse of the knife, he quickly lashed out, catching Natasha off guard. As she stumbled, the man quickly ran towards the entrance of the Carnival. He was soon stopped though as Natasha drew and fired a gun. The shot echoing loudly with the bang of a firework. She hadn't seen the hit, but she ignored it as the man grumbled to the ground. _

_ Natasha approached like a predator would her prey. Stopping at the man's back, she gripped his hair tightly then jerked him to his knees...The little girls cries were ignored as Natasha drew a blade and quickly ran it across the man's throat. Within seconds, the man fell still as he choked to death on his own blood. When Natasha let him fall back to Earth, she caught sight of the man reaching out. Following his hand, she froze as her gaze fell on the little girl._

_ She was laying motionless on the ground, her body sprawled out in a pool of blood. Observing her closely, Natasha noticed the gunshot wound through her chest. It hit her like a ton of bricks as her legs began to buckle under her. Stumbling and soon hitting the ground, a single tear rolling down the girl's cheek was Natasha's last sight before blacking out. _

**-HawkWidow-**

Steve was silent as he made his way down the hall. After reading thoroughly through the file, he shoved it away and nearly ran from the room. Sure he had read about plenty of dead bodies, Hell, he was witness to most! ...For the first time though...he was seeing something in common, a reason that kept the Black Widow fighting.

Coming up to the window of the infirmary, his steps faltered.

Feeling eyes baring into him, Clint quickly looked behind him and found Steve. As he moved through the hall, he passed with "sorry" and knowing in his eyes. Seeing this, Clint gave a stony eyed look in return then he returned his gaze back to Natasha. Looking at her, his eyes showed his true feelings, fear and falter. As Natasha caught his gaze, tears slowly began to rain down from her eyes.

_**So, there ya have it! This little idea came to me in a dream. It was the part where Clint is talking to Natasha and she still believes she's at the carnival. It ended with Steve giving his sorry look. With that in mind, THIS was born! (TEN MILLION YEARS LATER!) **__**...I hope I kept everyone in character, despite their situation.  
**_

_** BTW, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FAVORITES AND ALERTS! They keep me going...but don't just stop there. REVIEW! Tell me how ya like the chapters! ...I promise, the next won't involve HawkWidow lol (I had to get this one in cause it was one of my fave dreams). **_

_**Next one involves Thor and Soda... LATER!  
**_


	4. A Bird Finds A Shiny God And Plays

_**THAT TOOK SO MUCH LONGER THAN I WANTED IT TO! :C ...But, it's finally here  
**_

_**...So, this was suppose to be a Clint/Thor (NO SLASH, SORRY!) chapter..but then..Well, read it and you'll know what happens.  
**_

_**Avengers**_

**A Bird Finds A Shiny God And Plays With Iron**

Clint had seen a lot in his business with SHIELD, emphasis on A LOT...but he had never seen this.

Thor energized more than the energizer bunny!

Scattered around the kitchen table, there was soda bottles galore! Pacing around the table before them was Thor. Hands flexing on and off as if he was waiting for a command to punch the nearest object, but his face held no anger, just a HUGE smile. It read "Let's do something crazy". To Clint he was wearing a Tony Stark grin!

Realizing that if he didn't come into the room sooner or later, Thor would pace a trench in the floor. Damages Tony wouldn't approve of and would most likely have SHIELD pay for. The reason Clint kept himself hidden was because it was his time of night and like always, he liked to spend it surveying what others would ignore.

Whenever the others would wander at night (mostly Tony) Clint would find one of his many hiding spots and just observe. Tonight was different though...when Clint heard Thor walking. Well, more like stomping down the hall, he was intrigued. It wasn't often Thor stayed at Stark Towers, so Clint was going to make the best of it.

Stepping into the room with purposely loud steps, Clint gave a small smirk as Thor turned to face him. "Man with feathers!" He threw open his arms. "Good marrow!" There was no question about it. Even if the soda bottles hadn't been scattered about, Clint would eventually have easily put two and two together. ...Only because Thor is a horrible angry drunk. (Proven by the King of Drunks himself). So sugar was showing quite the opposite for the God.

"Good morning to you..." He scanned his eyes over the bottles, then returned them to the God. "...And a good one it is I'm sure?"

Without warning, the God took Clint into his arms and lifted him high off the ground. Nearly crushing him as he squeezed him with the strength he forgot the small marksman didn't have. "Very good!" Thor suddenly dropped the man and he nearly skipped to the fridge. "...It did not start well though...for out of no where, I woke with a grand thirst!" As Clint popped his back into place, wiggling his body a little to get feeling back. He watched as Thor jerked the fridge open, nearly ripping the door from it's hinges.

He pointed into the empty space that once held the bottles. "I remember Man of Millions telling me I could help myself to the beverages he held whenever I see fit!" Quickly he slammed the fridge and Clint watched as it shook, and he wondered if anyone else could feel the high of the sugar rushed god. "Therefore I did!" Thor returned before the marksman and he smiled the biggest smile Clint had ever seen. Tony may have just lost the competition... "It was the best..." The smile soon faded as Thor eyed the empty remains. "...I did not expect to take it all though..."

Clint shared a gaze with Thor as they examined the forgotten bottles. He knew what it was like for a good time to end so suddenly. Something flickered in his eyes though and he returned his now mischievous gaze back to Thor. "So...Why did you go with this instead of the good stuff?" As he spoke, he jerked his thumb to the entrance of the kitchen. It wasn't exactly where he was pointing, but both knew Clint was talking about the many drinks that made Tony part of who he was. Thor held his hand out to the empty bottles, smiling once more.

"His petty drinks were not enough to quench my thirst. They aren't like those of Asgard!" He nodded towards the bottles, smiling as if he was introducing royalty. "But THESE! These have quenched both my thirst and need for sleep!" At the words, Clint raised a brow...then the flicker in his eyes grew brighter as he nodded softly. "I am ready to face the burn of the sunrise later today!"

"...How do you think the others will feel about that?"

Thor raised a brow and Clint smirked, resting against the table.

"Come on! We can't be the only early birds..." Pushing off the table, he threw open his arms. "Besides the Cap, We've gotta get everyone else going!" He punched Thor on the shoulder, knowing his hardest punch would probably feel his lightest to the wall of a God. "We've gotta get the WHOLE team pumped!" Without letting Thor catch up, Clint vanished from the room.

**-ThorClint-**

It was easy to sneak through the halls without lights. For all the times Clint had stayed at the tower, he spent his nights studying each floor and each nook and cranny. He knew his steps like how to ride a bike. If he was blind, he'd be alright!

Thor on the other hand...he was hard to keep on a straight path. Also, hard to keep quiet...but this was one thing Tony was prepared for. Mostly all the rooms were sound proof. This came about when Tony found himself waking abruptly to the oldies that was Steve's favorite music...at 6 in the morning. Tony's usual bed time.

By mostly of course, Clint meant only the team's bedrooms. From his little time in the tower, He knew all the rooms by heart in under two days! With that, he also knew Tony's routines.

He was a machine in a human body. A clock that NEVER stopped ticking. So, when something popped in his head, it wouldn't leave until it was placed into a computer system and up and ready for it's adventure the next day. With that, Tony was often room jumping and often found scattered in different sheets almost every night. (Other nights he was found hugging Butterfingers or Dummy)

Stopping a few feet from a door and sure Thor was behind him, Clint pointed as he fell into spy mode. "Since you've taken the sugar rush, how bout you give our gracious host a nice wake up song?" Thor raised a brow eying the marksman, but then the confusion quickly vanished and he stood tall as he proudly began down the hall. Clint smirked as the sugar rush kept Thor in the mood he needed him to be.

It was well worth it when the God began to sing loud and proud...and only a few minutes in, Clint figuring out a matching tune, joined along in Russian! It wasn't long until their song was joined by a loud. "What the fuck!" Then the laughter and quick bailing steps of Clint.

**-ThorClint-**

As the sun barely began to rise in the skyline, Steve stepped into the main room to greet it. The sun wasn't the only thing greeting him today though.

He found Thor crashed out on the couch. Snoring LOUDLY! (Another reason to be named the God of Thunder!) Clint standing outside on the the balcony, the doors literally bolted shut. (He was aware that JARVIS could lock all the doors with just a command, so the locks had him wondering...), And last but not least, Tony was standing in his place at the bar...a cup gripped tight in his hand as he quickly drank away the words he was ready to spit out like venom.

When his eyes caught Steve though, he slammed the glass down and pointed both at Clint and Thor. "Did you hear these two ungrateful _children_ last night!" He stepped out from behind the bar and backed up enough so he could get a better view of Clint. "They figured it was a great time to practice THEIR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA CRAP!" Ignoring the smirk Clint wasn't even trying to hide, Tony huffed looking to Steve who was slowly failing at hiding his own amusement. "Can you believe this? ...After all I did!" He whirled around facing the sleeping God. "I let this lug have all he could drink and he thanked me by yelling gibberish!"

Watching Tony huff and puff like a child who couldn't get a toy from the store, Steve let his smile through and he took his shoulder softly. Giving it a soft grip, he tilted his head. "Would you rather take their interesting duet or my "Grandma Stark nonsense" As you so blatantly put it?" Pulling away, he headed towards the doors that lead out to the balcony below the one Clint occupied. "I rather enjoyed the nice change of my morning routine!"

Steve didn't have to look back to know Tony was even more angered that he had no one on his side, let alone he was still up at a time he didn't even know existed! He did look back though to catch the sneaky smile of a "sleeping" Thor and the winning smirk of Clint.

This was the joys of putting so many different personalities in one building.

No one would admit it...but they all enjoyed the company and what was brought with it!

_**So Yeah! Like I said...was suppose to be Clint & Thor, but then Thor going crazy off soda suddenly became "Hey Thor, let's go bug Tony!" ...I just can't keep the others away... **_

_**I chose Clint to witness Thor's craziness though cause I feel he'd be more talkative and what not at night! **_

_**Speaking of craziness...I'm sure Thor has had soda before (Did he in Thor? I don't remember!) but, this hit me when I was drinking soda once and I couldn't let it go until it hit paper and then computer (I'm like Tony with his ideas XD)**_

_**Clint singing in Russian. I figured he'd learn it from the secretly singing Natasha lol  
**_

_**Last but not least...The title! X'D Ya know how birds find shiny things attractive? Well, Clint finds a high strung God and decides to get mischievous with Iron! ...Sure beats Thor Vs Soda XD  
**_

_**Anywho! Like always...Read, Enjoy, Review! ...Or Fave. Whatever floats your boat!  
**_


	5. A Scientific Connection of Brothers

_****_**I told myself I was gonna take a break from this (Sherlock Holmes was coming out and I can't hold all my obsessions at once sometimes lol) ...I lied...and I'm not sorry...  
**

**Here's another favorite chapter! A SCIENCE BROS CHAPTER! (Sorry, no slash.. ((I'm getting all the characters in first, and then, maybe later))  
**

**ENJOY! (This chapter is dedicated to a crazy fangirl like me. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE SLYTHERIN!)  
**

_**Avengers**_

**A Scientific Connection of Brothers**

**Clang! Clang! Clang!**

Bruce raised his gaze from his work to look at Tony who was sitting beside a skinned car. He had a hammer in his hand and a piece of discarded metal in the other. Beside him, Dummy was hanging low as if he had just been scolded. ...It made Bruce wonder if Tony had been banging on him instead.

It was The Avengers day off so they all decided to settle at the tower. Instead of drinking and showing off to the others though, Tony chose to spend his time down stairs with Bruce. He didn't come down to work on furthering anything Stark though...he wasn't even really working on furthering the car either.

Bruce knew this well enough though...

As soon as the elevator doors had opened, Tony's gaze fell on Bruce and he was instantly planted to the table Bruce had called his office. Stepping up, he leaped up and landed with a perfect pose, chin in hand and elbow resting high on his right leg which was thrown over the left. It was as if he leaped onto tables for a living. He gave his winning smirk. "Find a cure for cancer yet?" His voice was VERY enthusiastic for such a topic, then again, Tony always spoke with such a voice. Be it talking of fighting aliens and almost losing or a nice visit to an expo which had rival companies kissing ass. Bruce gazed up at him over his glasses with a small smirk. "...Fraid not..." At this, Tony snapped his fingers, hopped from the table, and went over to the hot rod.

This was always how Tony greeted the man when he came to join him in hiding. A gaze, his smirk, and then a ridiculous question that only the two men would comprehend and give a damn about. It was Tony's routine and Bruce wouldn't say it out loud, but he liked it when Tony came down to "work" with him. Even if it was just by banging on metal, throwing insults to his robot companions, and yelling theories out loud to himself.

When Bruce first began living at the tower, he was often told by Pepper that Tony only enjoyed working alone with Butterfingers and Dummy, his two non-living best friends...besides JARVIS.

Bruce was glad Tony opened up to him and he enjoyed the company of a man who saw him as just that.

A normal man.

**-TonyBruce-**

**Clang! Clang! Clang!**

Bruce smiled at the familiar noises ringing up the stairs as he slowly made his way down to the lab. He took this route instead of the elevator, due to fear of small spaces. It was the other guys fear though of course and Bruce knew all to well not to push him.

It was another day off for The Avengers but this time everyone chose to go off on their own. The hot day to perfect to be wasted high up over the city. The only ones who chose not to do that though, were Tony and Bruce. Something Bruce was just fine with.

Putting his fingers to the touch screen as he made it to the bottom floor (The door was programmed to allow only Bruce in without a code, courtesy of Tony), Bruce looked up to watch Tony move around the room like a man on fire. Tailing him were of course Butterfingers and Dummy.

For once, it wasn't Bruce who was down hiding in the lab.

Determination was in Tony's eyes as he stepped over scattered tools and maneuvered through half made, forgotten "five o clock in the morning inventions". He mumbled softly under his breath as he moved his dirty, cut up hands through the air. Most likely writing out math problems and theories. As Bruce watched, stepping into the room, he noticed the two robots moving as if nodding and agreeing with their master.

"Perhaps I should write that all down...?"

At the sudden human voice, Tony jerked around quickly. Under his goggles, Bruce could see him giving an almost questioned look. Anything he wanted to say though was cut short as Dummy rammed into him, his reaction to slow for Tony's sudden one. Tony pushed him aside glaring as he slipped past the two robots. "Brakes, Dummy!" He growled pointing to the robot without even looking. "Get it together or I'm sending you away..." He shot a death glare at the robot. "...and I'm NOT joking this time!" At that, Dummy sulked and Bruce chuckled softly watching as Butterfingers pat the abused robot on the back.

It was interesting seeing other Stark work besides the Iron Man suits. It was also interesting seeing Tony speak to his non-living companions like he did with normal people. Bruce wondered if the man sometimes forgot the differences.

Getting away from the two, Tony flashed a smile and pat Bruce on the shoulder as he raised his goggles onto his head. His face was equally just as dirty as his hands, minus his eyes which stood out more. He tilted his head some raising a brow. "Being back in the NYC, I was hoping you'd be out partying..." He smirked putting his other hand on Bruce's other shoulder. "...Not hiding away in the tower." He suddenly gasped, eyes a light, and then he snapped! "I know!" He pointed, causing Bruce to lean his head back so he wouldn't be poked by the smudged finger. "Next expo, you can help me present my next invention!" He quickly turned towards his lab, wrapping his arm tight around the other man. His other arm was thrown out in front of him, presenting their home away from home (Which, was actually their home...). "It'll be the first Stark-Banner Production!"

Bruce smiled softly and watched as Tony waved and mouthed "I love you" to an invisible crowd. Looking to Butterfingers and Dummy, he chuckled seeing the two working together to clap for their master. Over head, a cheering crowd began to play and Bruce let out a hardy laugh.

Tony quickly waved his hand to silence his "crowd", wanting to enjoy nothing but the laughter of his friend.

** "It's beautiful work sirs, I can already see MILLIONS throwing themselves at your feet for it."**

Bruce raised a brow at JARVIS's words, but he let the question vanish as he slowly contained his laughter. With how advanced JARVIS was, Bruce didn't doubt that maybe the invisible butler could read his master's thoughts.

When he was contained, Bruce wrapped his arm around Tony and gave him a soft smile. "I'll start thinking of something that could come to par with your work Mr. Stark." At this, Tony pat his back hard as he pulled the man forward. He flashed a toothy grin as he pulled his goggles back down. "Please...BRUCE!" He pulled the man closer. "...Call me Tony."

Bruce smiled as he was lead to his table and he gave a nod. "Alright then...TONY!"

It was nice to know, even when Bruce chose to hide upstairs. He was always welcomed by Tony downstairs.

**There ya have it!**

**A nice chapter that shows Tony actually does like people! ...Ya just gotta know how to get in...and actually be a Science nerd like him (Or a creation) X'D  
**


	6. The Last First Dance

**I'M BACK! :D **

**To kick things off...this chapter is dedicated to all you Stony fans out there! Without you, this chapter wouldn't have happened!  
**

**...Now, before we jump right into this...**

**This chapter is a little different than what I've written so far. How? Well, read and you'll find out :D  
**

**Avengers**

**The Last First Dance**

With no one home but himself, Steve decided to dedicate his day to just himself and his workout. From five in the morning, clear to the afternoon. Steve threw punch after punch at his trusty punching bag. **"I believe a break is in order Mr. Rogers, perhaps a nice movie in the living room?"** Realizing how long he _had_ been cooped up, Steve did just that. After cleaning up, he left the silence of the gym. To only be greeted by...not so typical Tony music. **"Mr. Stark gave me the specific order to play classical music for you today."**

Curious as to why but not wanting to question the AI, Steve went to the elevator to continue his trip to the living room and to figure out why himself.

**-Stony-**

A suited Tony Stark came into view as the elevator doors slid open. Seeing him, Steve raised a brow eying him closely. It wasn't the way he was dressed that caused the confusion though, it was the smirk on his face and the spark in his eyes. Remembering the "fight" that had come with the same look before. Steve knew he was in for some Tony Stark experimenting. He sighed and came eye to eye with the man. "Didn't Ms. Potts say you had a meeting today?" He _was_ curious about the look, but he wanted to pull at Tony's chain first.

Slightly annoyed with the business tone in Steve's voice, Tony's shoulders dropped a little and he pulled away from the flat screen he had been standing beside. He shrugged as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pin stripe slacks. "Wave enough money in a persons face and they'll forget what nonsense they had to spit at you..." His smirk became a scowl as he shook his head, making his way towards the blond. "...Let's not talk about all that though, it's BORING!" Watching the man, Steve couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. He knew he'd never understand why Tony would do what he does, although he despises how it needs to be done. So instead of questioning further, he gestured around the room. Still unsure where all the speakers had been placed...

"So...what is all this?"

Tony's smirk quickly returned and Steve cursed himself for not remembering it wasn't _that_ easy to get a simple answer from Tony. Before he could say anything though, Tony quickly took him by the wrist and dragged him to the middle of the room. As he was pulled along by the excited man, Steve was just noticing that the couch was pushed off to the side to give an already big space, more space. Arriving at the middle, Tony twirled to face Steve and he lowered his hand into his and smiled. "I heard you were wanting to dance."

Steve blinks. "Says who?"

Tony smiles. "Says you!"

A brow raises. "When?"

The smile is now a smirk. "You talk in your sleep!"

The brow drops accompanied by a blush. "Y..you watch me sleep!"

The smirk is now a laugh. "Moving on!"

Tony quickly raised their hands, tightening his grip. Meanwhile, putting his other on the taller mans shoulder after placing the other lightly on his hip. "So I don't further embarrass you, you can take the reigns in this game." Situated, he smiled. "Alright with you big guy?"

Still stuck on what this all was, Steve slowly came to realize he never got the chance to learn or even wing it with dancing! Seeing the smaller man before him waiting with a smile, he glanced to the side quickly, almost ashamed. "...ow how..." The voice is a quick mumble, causing Tony to lean close. He's got a hunch about what the blond said, but he was more fond of pushing buttons.

"I'm sorry...I can't hear you over the music!" He cupped his hand over his ear to emphasis the sentence. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches another blush. "I...I don't know how!" _"Well that was to easy..." _Pulling back, Steve blinks as Tony smiles. ...Usually there was a laugh behind every fault the man had. This reaction though was that of understanding. "Well...perhaps I _could_ teach you a few things..." He rolls his eyes shrugging, then smiles brightly showing Steve his sarcasm. "After that though I want to see you lead!" With that, Tony takes a small step back and then slowly turns. Steve followed cautiously, eyes glued to his feet so he wouldn't misstep. "There's usually a whole lot of "step here, step there" blah blah crap, but the way I see dancing..." A few more steps and another turn, followed by the slow mirrored version. "...You just have to find the rhythm of the music, and just go with it."

Raising his gaze to meet brown eyes, Steve couldn't help but observe Tony's moves more closely. Being a man of technology and science, Tony never came off as the dancing type...at least this kind of dancing. Being a man who barely knew a thing. Who was he to judge and assume though?

Feeling the tugs and small pushes in the right direction, slowly the moves began to sink into Steve and before he could comprehend how easily it had become.

He was now the leader, and Tony the follower.

Both men were taken back, but soon let that feeling pass as they were gliding around the room. The music was now just background noise as the two found one another lost in the moves of their own dance, the grip of one another's hands, and the contrast between brown and blue.

Steve was no longer in Stark Tower, but a place he imagined where a dance would be. A nice ballroom, decorated simple yet beautifully. Other couples were dancing around them, but Steve only saw one. Pulling Tony closer, he slipped his hand behind his back as he turned and suddenly tipped the man. As he glanced down, he didn't see Peggy...only Tony.

Loosening the worried grip Tony held on Steve's sleeve, taken back by the sudden loss of control. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"It always seems like the first...can I watch this time!"

The two men quickly glanced in the direction of the interrupting voice. Frozen in their positions, both Steve and Tony raised a brow at the new figure in the room.

Practically running from the elevator, a 17 year old boy stared back at the two men. A soft smile was on his face and a shine in his hazel eyes as he leaped over the couch and landed perfectly on the other side. His short brown messy bangs bounced as he smirked proudly at the men. He was eying the two with the excitement anyone held for something they had been waiting to see for a _long _time. As he settled down on the couch, legs held crossed under him, he tilted his head to the side. "Please?"

Standing with the help of Steve, Tony pulled away from the blond and pointed to the young brunette. "How many times must I tell you, this is for _our_ eyes only?"

The boy's head tilted to the other side and as Steve watched, he noticed the boy was throwing at them...the famous Tony Stark puppy eyes! Looking away, Steve glanced at Tony quickly. He noticed the boy laugh with victory. Tony glared softly at the boy who continued staring with puppy eyes. They were soon joined by praying hands. "PLEASE DAD!" He threw out his hand towards Steve. "Tell him Pops!"

**-Stony-**

One second, Tony was standing in the middle of the room. The next, he was laying in the middle of it. As his eyes adjusted to the sun setting before him, he slowly turned onto his side. As he moved, he felt the bottom of his foot touch skin. Looking to see who it was, he bolted up right seeing Steve sitting at his side. Pinned down by his legs which were propped on top of his. "What are you doing here!"

Steve looked over with a chuckle. He looked as though he had just woken up too. He pointed forward to the flat screen before him. "You invited me to watch a movie with you." He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Something about adoption...I don't quite remember...I fell asleep in between."

Looking down, Tony let the words sink in, then he returned his gaze to Steve as he turned and sat up right. "No big deal...I crashed too..." He smiled at the blond, then looked to the ceiling. "Jarvis, can you look up the dream meanings for dancing and...the appearance of a random obnoxious kid?"

**"Right away sir."**

As Tony dropped back to rest, Steve grabbed his arm tightly and jerked him around to face him. Spooked by the sudden reaction, Tony placed his hand over the one on his arm. "What the hell is your problem? Don't you know you shouldn't react so suddenly around a barely awake man for _at least _an hour!"

"I...I dreamt of dancing too!" Tony blinked, slowly becoming aware. "...and of that kid." With those words, Tony was fully awake now...and speechless. Neither moved from their positions. They gripped one another as thoughts began to run quickly through their minds.

_ "Why did I see only him in the dance?"_

_ "Who the hell was that brat?"_

_ "Why'd he call me Dad/Pops!"_

**"Sir, The meaning of dancing is..."**

Tony waved his hand to the ceiling, waving away the thoughts and the comments of JARVIS, and gave a soft smile as he gazed into Steve's eyes. "I've changed my mind! ...I'll come up with my own meanings..." Not knowing why, Steve gave Tony a nod and returned his smile.

**YES, THAT WAS SUPERFAMILY! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH TUMBLR! (For Superfamily and telling me who is Pops and who is Dad!)**

**Okay so...This chapter idea came to me because I'm SO obsessed with seeing Steve and Peggy dance! And I LOVE how people have written Tony giving Steve just that. What I did though, was put in a nice twist!  
**

**Now, let's get down to business! (proceeds to sing "Make a man, out of you!")  
**

**Because of Tumblr, I'm NOW in love with Spiderman (I wasn't fond of him before, but Tumblr and Andrew changed my mind) What sucks though is I have yet to see the movie and I know deedly squat about the boy! (I'm purely Marvel MOVIE Nerd, REMEMBER THAT!) So, I freakin winged it while writing him...and I took little I knew to create what was born!...(wasn't much (I THOUGHT HE WAS 16!)  
**

**Anywho...Hope you enjoyed!  
****(NEW FAVORITE CHAPTER!)  
**


	7. Raining

**Back again so shortly! With yet another dance chapter! (UGH, REALLY!)**

**Aww, don't be sad...this is the one we've been waiting for! *Drum roll* STEVE AND PEGGY! (Cheers)  
**

**This idea came to me when people on Tumblr mentioned Steve would be visiting Peggy's grave. After that I got bummed. (I'm obsessed with Steve and Peggy dancing) With that, I began talking with my friend and she demanded I write this. So, this is dedicated to My bestest twin sister friend!  
**

Avengers

Raining

"Look at you!"

Startled by the sudden voice in the quiet room, Steve hopped to his feet and instantly straightened. Following the whistle that had accompanied the spoken words, he loosened up when he found only Bucky in the doorway.

The smaller man smirked as he approached and eyed the the taller one. "You clean up good, Rogers..."

Steve glanced down at himself and nervously ran his hands down the front of his suit jacket. He gripped his tie with one hand along the way. He looked as though he was shocked to find himself in a suit. Seeing how jittery his friend was, Bucky brought his hand up over his mouth to cover the laugh he couldn't help but do. Despite his size and "can do" attitude on the battlefield, Steve was still a wreck. "Sorry, it's just..."

Steve chuckled shaking his head. "No, I know. It's..it's ridiculous..." He took a breath, biting at his lip as he fiddled with his tie once more. His eyes couldn't stay away from the suit. "...Do you think...this is all some kind of...?"

Hands met shoulders and gripping tight, Bucky shook Steve softly.

Blue met blue.

"This IS happening Steve..." He slowly shook his head. "It's not a dream, it's not a game." He shook the man again, bringing him close to meet eye to eye. "It's REAL!"

Dropping his shaking hands to his sides, Steve straightened up and smiled softly at his friend. "...Right...Thank you..."

**-StevePeggy-**

If Steve wasn't a nervous wreck in the other room, he was one now! Now standing in the doorway, Steve was looking out across a crowd of ballroom dancers. Some dancing across the room, while others talked amongst themselves. They were in their own worlds, but to Steve it felt like all eyes were burning into him. Judging him! Reaching up, he fixed his tie and jacket once more, gulping down dinner that was fighting to come back up.

Noticing the once again panic in the rock of a soldier, Bucky slipped up to his side and gave a supporting smile. Eyes never leaving the crowd. "I never was good at motivating...Guess that's why they made YOU Captain"

"I...I told you I couldn't dance...right!" One hand flew through the air as if grasping in the dark. While the other was gripping the door frame tightly, holding up what shaking legs couldn't. Taking a glance at his nervous friend, Bucky noticed the door frame splinter under the death grip.

"Many times." Bucky grimaced leaning close to the man. "I've been witness to some disasters myself if you recall..." He pulled away, ignoring the soft glare from the blond. His attention turned back to the crowd. "That doesn't matter though! Think of this as a lesson..." As Steve eyed him, he noticed a smile. He glanced towards the location Bucky's eyes moved too. "...not a date."

The men's gazes landed on the figure of the beautiful Peggy Carter. Her hair was up in a loose bun, decorated with a navy blue pin with a dress suit to match. It was a special occasion outside of her work, but she never failed to show off her profession. Catching the gaze of the two, she smiled and began her way towards them.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Bucky saw Steve step back into the room a little. Ready to bolt like a punished pet. Before the thought could be processed to his limps, Bucky took the man's elbow tightly. He leaned towards him once again. "Ease up, she's not going to bite!" He smirked and Steve nudged him in the side before he could speak another word. Calming himself, he crossed his arms behind his back, straightening once more.

Peggy nodded softly towards the two. "Mr. Barnes.." He seemed at home in the room. His tie loosened enough to almost fall off and jacket unbuttoned without a care. His hand shake was loose and friendly! "...Steve." Steve on the other hand, was like a soldier ready for action. Tie tight enough, it almost seemed as if it was keeping the man's head on, meanwhile the suit was so pressed it was as if it belonged on a cardboard cut out. His hand shake was firm and tight. Holding tight as if he'd float away.

Noting the eyes and smirk burning into him from Bucky, Steve adjusted his suit once more and with one hand down at his side, he held the other out to the ballroom floor. Before a word could be spoken though, a loud crash of thunder shook the room. At a flash of light, Steve glanced towards the window. Noting it was only lightning and feeling stupid for thinking otherwise, he returned his gaze to his friends.

Both were motionless.

Bucky with a pained and fallen look on his face, and Peggy with a look of loss and sadness.

Steve had no time to react before his whole body was hit _hard_ with an ice cold pain! He soon found himself on the ground, gasping hard for air. ...It wasn't long though, before he found himself not reaching out to Bucky and Peggy. But Clint and Natasha.

**-StevePeggy-**

"Wha...What happened?" Blinking rapidly, Steve looked fast between the assassins. "Are we under attack!" The two shared a look, then Natasha reached out and brushed loose bangs from Steve's face. It was rare, but if one was lucky enough. They'd meet the soft side of Natasha..and would know the look of the second worried mother. (Fury dubbed the first by of course, Tony!) "You were having a nightmare...a pretty harsh one it had seemed."

Steve lowered his gaze, finally catching his breath as he studied his surroundings. He wasn't in his bedroom, but the top floor of the tower. He glanced up to Clint who was eying him curiously. "The thunder seemed to have triggered the worse of it." He shrugged, tilting his head. Eyes never changing. "Whatever it was..." Natasha took the man's shoulder and gripped, stopping whatever other words he had ready.

"We don't wish to pry..."

"...I hate the rain."

Both Clint and Natasha blinked and Steve sat himself up as he stared out the window before him. The window was drowned in hard falling rain, and every few minutes a flash of light would blind him. Followed by a deafening boom of thunder. He didn't know how he slept through the beginning of it...but he knew his night was going to be a sleepless night like the past week.

"...It's not really that though...it's how..." He brought his hand to his hair and gripped tightly. Words were a jumble he couldn't quite straighten. "...Not the rain itself but..."

"Is it a memory? Did something happen during this weather to..." Natasha's eyes spoke curiosity, but her voice hid it well. She _really_ didn't want to pry!

"It reminds you of being frozen." ...Clint on the other hand, spoke what she really wanted to know.

Steve gazed at him, then looked back outside. "...The thunder sounds just like the crash landing...and, the rain." His hand dropped to his knee. Words were straighter now, but his throat was tightening. "...It's always as cold as..." His hands were both now fist, gripping his pant legs tightly. Both assassin's burned their gaze into him. "...the ice that took me away..." His eyes narrowed and Clint noticed as they became distant. "...from her.."

It was soft spoken...left for no one to hear, but Steve forgot who was in the room.

Returning from his coffin, Steve glanced at the two. "I'm sorry..." Then he was gone.

**-StevePeggy-**

"Quit lying to yourself Natasha, you're as curious as I am!" Clint glanced up from the folder resting in his hands. Beside him, Natasha sat with a folder resting in her lap. It was closed, but she was petting it softly with her thumb. Fluttering the pages as it caught the edge of the folder. "Curiosity killed the cat..."

"You're not a cat though, you're a spider!" He flashed a smirk to the red head, then returned to his reading. The folder contained information on Steve and his crash landing. Along with that, his past life was plastered all over the pages.

What he did, who he worked for, and who he knew.

"Besides that, you're twitchy..." He looked back to the assassin. The two were up on the balcony, a place they adopted as Clint's nest. While Clint sat cross legged, Natasha's legs hung over the edge. Kicking back and fourth quickly. At twitchy, Natasha narrowed her eyes. ...No one knew it, (except Clint of course) but when Natasha wanted something badly, she would become VERY twitchy. "He's our leader...it's not prying." He grabbed a paper from his folder and held it out. "It's helping..."

Natasha said nothing as she eyed the paper. Her eyes gave Clint the knowledge that she was willing to help out, yet still feel pushy. ...It was the same feeling both got when Steve tried helping without prying after Clint's brainwash and the Carnival mission. Peggy Carter was written on top, and that was all Natasha needed to read to understand what Steve was talking about.

Without a word, she stood and vanished from the balcony. Leaving behind a smirking Clint, who soon followed silently behind.

**-StevePeggy-**

"You need to leave!"

_Slowly _processing what was just said. Tony sat with a blank look on his face as he eyed the two assassins before him. He was running on the smell of fire extinguisher and shame (Dummy beside him sulked at the occasional glares) so his attention was a bit laggy. Clint stood with impatience, foot tapping rapidly yet quietly on the floor. His brows were raised as he stared down the billionaire. Standing a few feet behind him, Natasha stood with crossed arms and a death glare that Tony could feel slowly pulling him apart tendon from tendon. By the end of this convo, he'd be in pieces with no evidence to prove it was a murder.

He eyed the two one last time to figure them out before they could say anything. Two seconds later, he groaned loudly pushing his goggles up onto his forehead. He had given up. "Why am I being banished from my lab? I didn't do anything!" He shrugged rolling his eyes at the glare the two gave him. "...Today anyway..."

Clint couldn't help but smirk as he leaned towards the billionaire. He rest his hands on the desk as he slowly shook his head at the man. Blue bore into brown as Tony leaned towards the man in defense. Soon brown glanced away in fake shock. "You're kicking me out of my own house!" Natasha quickly stepped between the two, pushing back softly a laughing Clint.

"This isn't about anything you've done, there is something _we_ need to do." She glanced over Tony slowly. "Since your the man who ruins things, it'd be best if you were gone..."

Tony hopped to his feet, hand slapped over his chest. "Should I be insulted or flattered?" He leaned towards the assassin, but not as much as he did with Clint. Tony was stupid to go against a hawk, but not a widow! "Does Fury want to bug my house?" He sighed. "I told him I'd gladly send him my shower tapes, he just had to ask!" As Clint chuckled under his breath, Natasha shook her head sighing. Seconds later, she lashed out and jerked Tony close, gripping his arm tightly. At the sudden lash out, Tony reacted as well, so not only was Natasha holding his arm, but he had a hold of her wrist. As Clint burned his gaze into the two. Natasha smiled softly. A smile of "Nice work" and "I'll get you back for that". "...I guess that's a private matter than...what do you want with my house?"

"There's going to be a reunion. What better place than diva tower?"

Releasing the assassin, Tony stepped past the two with a hardy, sarcastic laugh. The two followed with their eyes as he approached Butterfingers who was by a table covered with different varieties of liquor. "I thought it was just you two?" Tony glanced at them and narrowed his eyes picking up a glass and bottle. "Was there a third wheel...?" As he poured himself a glass, the assassins shook their heads. Done with dancing around, Clint stepped up to the man and shoved a picture in his face. "Steve is struggling...so we're going to help him."

Taking the picture from the man, Tony sipped at his drink as he read. A second later, the drink was spit all over Dummy. Both assassins watched with wide eyes as he turned to them quickly. "Does this involve dancing!"

Wide eyes became confused eyes.

Soon Tony realized what he had just screamed. With that, he turned his back to the two and lifted a bottle to his lips. "...When she comes...Jarvis! Play Steve's favorite music. Then..leave the rest to him..." **"Yes sir."** A chug of half a bottle later and Tony was running up the stairs, screaming at Pepper to find him something to do.

The assassins just shared a confused, "typical Tony", look.

**-StevePeggy-**

When the sun vanished behind the skyline, Steve turned to his bed and contemplated between a struggle with the nightmare again or leaving the room and train until his feet couldn't hold him up. ...The later quickly became his decision.

That flew out the window though when his ears were hit by familiar music. Without a thought, Steve raced to the nearest steps and began his journey to the living room.

**-StevePeggy-**

As soon as the pounding of feet hit Clint's ears, he pressed the elevator button then rushed over to the stairs. Just as Steve hit the top step, Clint caught him by the elbow. Due to the speed of the soldier, Clint was nearly thrown off his feet as he struggled to slow the man. "Ease up, where's the fire!"

Gasping, Steve pointed to the ceiling. "Music!" He was to winded and jumbled to speak more than one word. At this, Clint could only smile at the man. "You've got a date, Captain." He stepped back at the ding of the elevator and Steve raised a brow. When the door opened...Steve couldn't help but cry out. His action was mirrored by a soft cry and words of the little old lady before him. "...I heard...I heard you were wanting to dance..." At the words and tears, Steve stepped forward and dropped to his knees before Peggy.

Her hair sat up in the same loose bun as in his dream, decorated with the same navy blue pin. The only change about her was the Red, White, and Blue dress she wore. "..I know I'm not much anymore.." She smiled softly, waving her shaky hands over her body with a laugh. As Steve eyed every inch of her, he didn't see the aged snow white haired beauty. He only saw the lonely woman he had left behind. "No...You're perfect..."

With a glance to Natasha, the assassins left and the two were soon alone. At this, Steve softly took both of Peggy's hands. Touching her like she was porcelain, his hold was soft and nervous. Peggy couldn't help but giggle, tears still streaming down her face. "Steve..."

"I don't think I told you...but..I'm not so good with dancing..."

Peggy let out a hardy laugh as Steve slowly stood and helped her to her feet. His movements slow and careful. As she observed him, she saw sweat begin to cover his forehead and she was beginning to feel the shaking of his hands. More tears fell as she began down memory lane.

The trip was short though as sudden thunder roared through the room. Both jumped and out of instinct, Steve took Peggy into his arms. His hold was protective but still soft. Peggy could only laugh and cry some more. "Here I thought chivalry was dead!" Pulling away from his arms, Peggy took one hand, while resting the other on his shoulder. "...Guess it was just delayed that's all..." She smiled and for the first time in a long time, she looked him in the eyes.

She saw nothing but the small boy pushing for the back seat! Talking about how he stood up to men so much bigger than him for the right cause! The fight he held back then still lived strong in him today! When she came back to now, she could now see tears fighting. "...Oh Steve..." Pulling her hand away from his, she brought it up to his face and pet his cheek softly.

At her touch, Steve quickly brought his hand to hers and closed his eyes. A tear fell at that moment as he let out a soft sob. To both, there was no music nor rain surrounding them. No Stark tower or city lights. It was just them back in time. Getting the date they finally deserved.

**Why yes, I just used WAR BUDDIES! New fave bro ship!  
**

**While writing this, Clint was starting to seem similar to Bucky, then there is Natasha. She screamed Peggy to me! So, that's why Clint and Natasha are helpful!**

**Did ya like Tony's freak out? X'D (As you can see, although these are oneshots. These chapters DO connect with one another!)  
**


	8. Hawkeye, Bird of Thunder

_**With the release of The Avengers coming up! *Insert angels singing* My brain has decided to throw an idea into my head! (Okay, it's not only my brains idea, this came up when me and my friend were discussing Renner and Tom playing with Thor's Hammer) **  
_

_**...Just read to see where I'm going...**_

**_Avengers_**

**Hawkeye, Bird of Thunder**

_"Hulk just destroyed another building...Do you think Fury will pay for it this time?"_

At the snarky question in his ear, Steve halted his movement to toss his shield and he glared at the man who was hovering miles above him. "Do you honestly think the Director has the time? Seeing as we've already given him half of Central Park to deal with!" He finished his complaint with a snap to a near by enemies neck. He then continued his fight as his shield returned home.

_"Woah, don't get your tights in a bunch there Cap! May knock your game off..." _Pieces of enemy and building fell as Tony took on a flier who was to close for comfort. Steve shook it off as he scanned the area.

"...We've got LIVES that are more important than money!"

_"Well, that depends on who you're asking..."_

"Tony!"

Before the two could continue their headset war, a bolt of lightning scattered throughout the area and littered the ground with the remains of waiting to pounce enemies.

Steve let out a sigh of relief as Tony mumbled softly to himself, or more than likely JARVIS. Both scanned the area to find the Norse god.

_"Okay blondie, let's talk about timing! For starters..." _His sentence fell short as he watched the hammer get launched from a near by window, and nail an enemy waiting in another across the way.

The billionaire left the sentence alone and slammed his palm into his face with a growl.

**-Hawkeye-**

High up on what wasn't a skyscraper, but now a TV stand, Tony gripped his bangs tightly as he mumbled a vocabulary that would have turned Steve's ears red! If they weren't already red from the worry that was Tony. While he was high up, Steve was planted firmly on the ground. Eyes glued to him like a worried mother.

"...Come on Tony, what's the big deal?..."

"The big deal is the fact Clint is having an identity crisis!"

Moving his worried blues down a few shelves, Steve gave Clint a sorry smile as he poked his head from his hiding spot. He had annoyance in his eyes as he rolled off the shelf and landed with grace on the floor. "There's nothing wrong with my identity, _Stark_!" He jabbed a thumb into his chest as he glared up at him. "I am _Clint Barton, God of Thunder_!"

"HE IS RIGHT MAN OF IRON!"

The three turned and eyed Thor as he stepped into the room, pop tarts in hand. "According to Lady Widow, it is Eye of the Hawk's turn to wield my hammer!"

Tony growled as Clint stuck out his tongue. Steve could only chuckle.

With a glare that could kill. "We voted against that decision!" Tony continued his battle.

"We voted that your vote didn't count..." At the small voice and clicking of heels on marble, Tony kicked his feet angerly against the TV below him. Stepping away from Natasha, Bruce soon joined him as Natasha took a spot by Clint, handing him the hammer. This caused Tony to kick the TV harder...and Bruce to move closer to try and calm him.

"You can't vote against me, this is my house! MY house, MY rules!" He pointed down to the four below him. "I had final vote and I voted Clint can't be Thor, HE'S HAWKEYE! HE CAN'T WEILD THOR'S HAMMER!"

Before Tony could throw an even bigger fit, he was hit in the forehead with said hammer. "Son of..."

**-Hawkeye-**

"...A bitch!"

Clint glanced over with half lidded eyes.

Tony was sitting in front of his T.V, rubbing his head as he mumbled softly to himself.

Clint sighed, slowly sitting up. "Must you yell EVERY TIME you're hurt? ...I thought you were tougher than that?" He smirked, feeling like poking at the man. "Oh...only with the suit, right?"

Tony glared back at him, he then raised up a small hammer. Clint blinked seeing it was identical to Thor's. "If this stupid prop can hurt me, it can most certainly hurt you. So, WATCH IT!" Playing with Tony flew out of Clint's mind as he stood and quickly snatched up the hammer. Tony tried taking it back, but Clint held it out of his reach, eying it. "Hey, you're not privileged to touch that!"

"And you are!?"

Tony hopped to his feet and tried again to take the hammer. "Of course! I bought the stupid thing!"

"Yeah, for THOR!" Clint stepped away as Tony reached once more.

"Only because he wouldn't shut up!" He tried again, but Clint maneuvered away.

"And with that, you bought it and he put it high up so sticky fingers like YOU couldn't get it!" He quickly raised the hammer and leaned away from the man as he fought more to take it. Clint was smaller then him, but he was also more skilled at playing keep away.

"What about YOUR sticky fingers!? He put it high up cause I suggested it! I only touched it cause I was trying to clean it!" He stepped to the side and tried snatching the hammer once more.

Clint threw it to his other hand and launched himself over the couch to put space between the two. "Clean? YOU!? That's so funny I forgot to laugh!"

The snatching soon became a chase as Tony launched himself over the couch. At the sudden ding of the elevator, Clint began to make his escape. As soon as the doors opened though, Natasha stepped out and before the men knew it, both their hands were empty and Natasha was down the steps, prize in hand. "Sorry boys, Thor decided his toy would be better in his room!"

The men said nothing as they straightened themselves out.

Clint shrugged. "Guess it's not my week..." Rolling his eyes, Tony turned to the man. "What the hell does that mean!?"

Clint gave no answer as he suddenly flung a pillow at Tony's head.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

**_Honestly, I don't know where this chapter was going or how it ended...but I'm pleased! Especially with the fact it became a Tony/Clint chapter (MY BOYS!)_**

**_Anywho...tell me what you think! _**


End file.
